The Reality of My Dreams
by obsessivetwihard
Summary: Edward is a movie star. Bella is a small town girl. Will sparks fly when he films in her small town?
1. Chapter 1

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MS M I JUST HAVE FUN WITH THEM

BPOV

My desk at work was simple. I didn't have many personal possessions on it just a few family photos. One of my parents during happier times, one of my mom and step dad on their wedding day, and last a collage of my sister and me and our step siblings. As I sit here staring at the collage all I can think is how pretty my sister unlike me. Rose was gorgeous. She was tall, blonde with big brown eyes. That's the only trait we share. I'm average height with brown hair and brown eyes. I'm not ugly but I'm not gorgeous like Rose either. I was average. I was happy being average. Rosalie was the type of girl you would imagine on a movie star's arm but she wasn't like that. We were born in Forks, Washington. Our parents divorced when we were little and instead of uprooting our lives here my mom left us with our dad. She moved to Seattle just four hours away. She visited as much as she could. About five years ago she remarried. Phil was a pro baseball player with the Seattle Mainers which Rose loved. she was tomboy stuck in a glamazon's body. When people from out-of-town needed their cars fixed they were shocked to see Rose under the hood. She owned her own body shop and was only one of two mechanics here in town. I'm a nurse at the outpatient clinic in town. It was a quiet job. Never really exciting than again my life wasn't really exciting. The most excitement I got was from movies. I loved movies so just imagine how excited I was when i found out my favorite book 'Love spelled backwards is love' was being made into a movie and being filmed right here in Forks. It was set to start filming on Monday so I figured I could go on my lunch break and see a bit of it filmed. The paps had already started showing up to catch the first shots of Tanya Denali and Edward Cullen, the stars of the movie. I'm not obsessed with celebrities or anything but I followed their love story. The way he looked at her in pictures you could just tell he loved her. I wanted a love like that. About two months ago it seemed the fairy tale was over when pictures of Tanya and her barely legal co-star surfaced. Tanya apologized profusely but it seem like Edward wouldn't forgive her. Then a few weeks ago news broke that they were back together. I'd alway thought he was really good-looking but this just proved he was dumb. I will admit I seen all his movies and I thought he sounded smart in interviews but taking back his cheating girlfriend after she cheats on him and cheated on her last boyfriend with you. I did feel bad that he had his heart-broken. I knew the feeling. My first boyfriend, Mike cheated on me with my best friend, Jessica. I never had trusted guys after that. At least not in that way. I had my best friend, Jake and my stepbrother, Seth to protect me from assholes. Not that I ever dated anymore.

"Bella, sweetheart, I'm going to lunch."

"Okay, Dr. Grendy. I'll hold down the fort until you get back."

I don't know how long I sat there before the bell above the door rang. My stepsister, Leah came in and sat next to my desk.

"You look deep in thought. Anything you want talk about?"

"No Lee, I'm fine. I wanted to ask you if you would go with me on Monday."

"Why don't you go alone like you planned?"

"Your overprotective boyfriend and our brother said it's unsafe. Some Hollywood guy might kidnap me."

"Sure I'll go with you but you need to start standing up to them."

I just rolled my eyes and kept thinking about how great Monday would be.

* * *

Monday on my lunch break like I planned Leah, Rose, and I went to the set to watch them film.

"You didn't have to come, Rose. We were fine alone. Bella only asked me to come for protection."

"I came to watch them film not hang out with you two even though I am enjoying the sister bonding time."

"I'm going across the street for some coffee, any one want anything?"

"No thanks, Bella."

I didnt want coffee. I just want some time alone to enjoy this experience. After I got my coffee I was heading back across the street when a green porshe splashed a puddle all over my scrub pants. That's okay. I have an extra pair in my truck. As I lean in my passenger side door looking for my pants I hear a car pull up but ignore it. I find my pants and lock up my truck as I went to walk away the car next to me open their door and knocked my coffee down my shirt and clean pants I had in my hand.

"Really?! Now I have to go home and change!"

That's when she stepped out of her green porshe. Tanya Denali. Her blonde hair flung over her shoulder as she laughed on her cell phone. "No just some dumb hick yelling about something."

"Yes, I'm yelling cause you just spilt coffee down the front of me."

She just waved me off and keep walking.

"Excuse me! There is this thing called common courtesy! I don't care who you are but I'm covered in coffee thanks to you!"

"Hold on, darling." She turned and gave me an evil look. "I don't care who you are either. I'm sure you can scoot on over to the piggly wiggly and get some new clothes. Now shoo before I call my bodyguards."

I followed behind her trying to get her to understand. "You can't treat people this way just cause you're a celebrity." as she walked on set she motions for security to send me away. "I'm not a threat to her. I just want her to apologize for splashing me and spilling my coffee on me."

"You're gonna have to go miss or I'll be forced to call the cops."

Oh Charlie would love that. "That won't be necessary."


	2. Chapter 2

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO S. MEYERS I JUST PLSY WITH THEM

TPOV

"Felix take care of that for me." Dumbass security. I shouldn't have to tell them to keep people from harassing me. "I just got on set so let me call you later. Ciao, darling." That's when I saw Edward walking towards me. "Hey, baby."

"Tanya, what was all that about?"

I'm not in the mood right now for this. I roll my eyes and come up with the best story I can on the spot. "Just some girl saying how we came here and disrupted her quiet little town."

"Really? I would have thought the town would be happy to have morevisitors. "

"So naive some times, baby." He looks angry. Maybe that was a little harsh.

"I wasn't naive when I took you back after you cheated with Riley."

So he wants to play this game. I can play too. I put on my saddest face. "I told you it only happened that once."

"Tanya, Riley's mother called me and told me how you spent all your free time 'running lines'in his trailer"

"Yes running lines. You know for our next scene together."

"Cut the crap,Tanya. I forgave you and I took you back so drop the lies."

"I'm not in the mood for this, Edward. I'm going to my trailer!"

EPOV

She wasn't in the mood? I haven't bern in the mood since she started acting like a diva again. I don't have time to baby her. I have a scene to shoot. When I get to set I see them prepping K.S. the dog for the scene. In this scene I'm suppose to be riding my bike while walking her. It's easier than it sounds. I do it all the time at home with my dog kodak. Garrett, the director was already giving every one directions when he saw me.

"Okay. Edward, I want to try getting thisin under ten takes. Just ride from the bench down the path."

"Gotcha." I get on the bike and they give me KS' leash.

"Okay! Action!"

Angela, the door trainer blows her dog whistle and KS takes off. Everything was fine until the bike wheel hit a rock and I went flying off the bike.

"Cut! Edward, are you okay?" It took me a minute to hear the panicked voices.

"Yea, I'm fine. Let's go again." I heard Angela scream.

"Oh my god! Edward, you're bleeding!"

"Angela, I'm fine. Let me get a band aid and we can go again." I look up to see Garrett shaking his head.

"Everyone back to , you need to go to the emergency room."

That's when I felt the hot sticky blood running down my cheek. "No, ERs. Can't you just find a local doctor who can put a few stitches in?" With the crew no where around to hear I lean in and whisper to Garrett "dude, you know I hate hospitals."

"Edward, your brother would kill me if I didn't get you checked out. Not to mention what your dad would do to me."

I knew this was a fight I wasn't going to win. "Garrett, can't I just get stitched up finish the scene and then go to the ER? I promise if I feel anyway other than normal while shooting I'll tell you. I even saw a doctor's office down the street on my way to the set this morning."

"Fine but Demetri and I go with you to the clinic."

I get up a little too fast and wobble a bit but play it off for Garrett. "You are the coolest best friend and best director, man." Garrett calls Demetri to get the van even though the office is a block away. We load up in the van a drive to the office. Garrett goes in the office first to explain the situation.

"So, Demetri, how's heidi doing? " I knew his wife had been sick with the flu and wad unable to travel with us.

"You know Heidi. Still insisting she's well enough to travel."

Ialways liked Demetri. He started working for me about six years ago. His wife Heidi was my publicist and my sister's best friend. We heard a knock on the window and saw Garrett waving us out of the van. I struggle exiting the van with gauze over the three inch gash in my head.

"The doctor agreed to stitch you up but he insists his nurse is present at the time."

Let's get this over with. I don't care who's in the room." As I walk in the clinic I notice it looks comfy. An older looking guy comes out of the back room and introduces himself as Dr. Grendy.

It'll just be a moment. My nurse is cleaning up. You must be Edward. "

"Yes, sir. Thank you again for doing this."

I hear a voice coming from the back. Whoever it was sounded very angry.

"No, Rose, I'm fine. I went home and changed. I'll go tomorrow and watch. I gotta go. No Dr. Grendy had an emergency come in and he needs my help. I love you too. Bye."

I look up and in walks a beautiful young woman. I realize at that moment it was the woman from the set.

AN DONT HATE ME FOR THE WHOLE KS DOG THING. IF NO ONE REALIZED WHY I NAMED HIS DOG KODAK ITS CAUSE OF ROB'S DOG BEAR. KODAK BEAR. REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK AND ANY QUESTIONS OR SUGGESTIONS.


	3. Chapter 3

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO S. MEYERS I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.

BPOV

Oh my god! Edward Cullen is standing in my office! pulled me out of my day-dream by speaking up. "Oh Bella, there you are. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Dr. Grendy. Of course. If you would just follow me Mr. Cullen. I'm just going to clean up the site." I walk into the exam room holding the door open gor him. "You can climb up on the table and I'll get started." He sits on the table and removes his gauze. "I promise this won't hurt a bit." I gently clean the site with saline solution being very careful not to look him in the eyes.

I'm sorry we invaded your small town."

"Excuse me?"

"Tanya said you were upset earlier about us filming here."

I look down at him with a confused look. "You were misinformed. I was mad because she spilled coffee on me and refused to apologize." He had the most mesmerizing green eyes. I actually love that you're filming here." Hislips look so kissable. I want to press my lips to his so bad. Focus Bella.

"I'm sorry. I know it's not the same."

It's okay. I was more upset I missed seeing the filming."

Hesmiled at me as I finish up. "How about tomorrow I show you around the set?"

"I have to work."

"On your lunch break?"

"I'm pretty sure your girlfriend wouldn't like that."

"Don't worry about Tanya. I'll handle her. Please let me make it up to you."

"My break is at one."

"I'll send Felix to pick you up."

Dr. Grendy came into the room with the two guys from my office.

"Felix, Garrett, this is Bella." The way Edward's face lite up when he said my name made me blush an embarassing blood red. "I would like to show her around set tomorrow if that's okay, Garrett."

Garrett just nodded his head. Dr. Grendy had Edward lay on the table and injected the ladocane into his wound.

"Ow!" He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Edward, Felix and I are going to step out until you're done."

"Okay, I'll be fine." They left the three of us alone while Dr. Grendy stitched Edward up.

"All done, Mr. Cullen. I'm going to go write you a prescription up for the headache I'm sure you'll have."

"Thanks, doc."

Dr. Grendy exited into his office to leave me to clean up. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Sorry I squeezed your hand." He let go of my head and it felt cold and empty. He sat up on the table watching me clean up the mess.

"Its ok. I'm glad I could help." I moved to gather the blood gauze and we came face to face.

I'm glad you could help too."

Was it my imagination or did he just lean closer?

"Bella, I'm..." He licks his lips and my panties are suddenly soaked. He's about to kiss me when his cell phone goes off. He looks at the caller ID and answers it. "Yes?"

"I heard what happened! No one will tell me what hospital you're at! Are you okay?"

"Tanya, calm down. I'm not at the hospital. I'm at the clinic down the street. I'm fine. The nurse you spilled coffe on is actually helping me."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Tanya, I'm not in the mood for this. I'm going to my hotel room." Then he hung up on her. "I'm sorry about that."

I smile at him. It's really okay. Let me go get your prescription so you can get out of here." I had to leave the room. He almost kissed me and he had a girlfriend. I won't be his way of getting back at her. I get his prescription from Dr. Grendy and take it back to Edward. "Here you go. There is a pharmacy two doors down. Have a good day Mr. Cullen."

"You can call me Edward. I'll see you tomorrow around one."

I'm sorry I forgot I have a lunch date with my sisters tomorrow."

"Bring them with you."

"I'm not sure."

He pulls out his phone and handsit to me. "Put your number in my phone and I'll call you later when you deciede."

I take his phone and put my number in. I was a glutton for punishment. I hand his phone back and he gives me a crooked smile. "I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye."

He leaves and I float through my day on a cloud.


	4. Chapter 4

ALL CHARACTER BELONG TO S. MEYERS I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.

BPOV

At the end of the day I got my stuff from my locker and noticed I had a missed call so I called it back.

"Hey, beautiful"

"Seth?"

"No, it's Edward Cullen. Who's Seth?"

"Oh I'm sorry. My little brother. He's traveling across America before school starts and I thought he was the one calling me."

"Sorry to disappoint you. I hope I'm not keeping you from spending time with your boyfriend."

"No but my puppy might be mad she's not getting attention."

"I'd love to meet her."

"She's very hyper and loves meeting new people."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Look I have no problem being friends but we can only be friends. I don't need any more problems with your girlfriend."

"Bella, all I'm trying to do is be your friend. I guess I made a mistake thinking you were different."

"I didn't mean to imply anything."

"Just forget it."

"Do you still wanna see me tomorrow?"

"I don't think so. It might give Tanya the wrong impression."

"Okay. I'm sorry to bother you. Bye." I hung up before he could here me cry. Leah found me twenty minutes later sitting on the floor in the locker room holding my phone and crying.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I nod.

"What's wrong?"

"Edward Cullen was in here today. He wanted to be friends and I told him no. He thinks I'm like everyone else."

She holds me and rocks me. "He's wrong. You're just trying to protect yourself."

"I feel so bad about what I said. I practically said he just wanted sex from me."

"Sex with Edward Cullen wouldn't be the worse way to lose your V card."

"We can't all lose our virginity to Jacob Black."

I'd kick your ass if you did. His cock is all mine."

We sit there laughing until my butt went numb. "I got to get home and feed princess."

"You left your doin your apartment all day?"

"I let her out when I went home."

Leah walked me to my truck and hugged me goodbye. When I got to my apartment I could hear princess at the door waiting to greet me. I opened the door and my five month old pit bull, princess almost knocks me down.

"I missed you too, princess. Let me in or I can't feed you."

Princess was one of only three pit bulls in Forks. My previous neighbor's dog had three puppies; princess, bruno, and oscar. They couldn't keep the puppies so I took princess, then my best friend took bruno and my little took oscar. When the puppies were old enough to be away from their mother my neighbors took their dogs and moved. Once a week Jake, Seth, and I take the puppies to the park to play. Unfortunately Saturday it would just be me and princess. Jake had a date with Leah and Seth was still traveling. My dad was watching oscar until seth got back but he had to work. I fill princess' bowl and heat up a tv dinner for me. I usually cook but after this day I just want to go to bed.

The rest of the week was uneventful. Saturday I tried to sleep in but princess woke me up licking my face. "I know you're ready to go but I'm not." I got up and took a shower and put on my capris and a tank top and pulled my hair into a ponytail. "Wanna go for a run? Just let me find my sneakers."

Princess waited by door wagging her tail. I packed some water and carrott sticks, put on my shoes, and grabbed her leash. My apartment was only a few blocks from the park so we walk down the street. When I got there I notice another dog running around playing with a little girl. As I got closer I realized it wasn't a little girl it was a pixie like woman. Princess saw the other dog and pulled away from me. I chased after her.

"Princess! No! Bad girl!" It was too late. She was already wrestling around with the other dog.

"It's 're just playing."

"I'm sorry about that. She's never run off before."

"It's fine. I'm Alice and that's Kodak."

"Sorry. I'm Bella and that's princess."

"She's beautiful. Is she full pit?"

"Yes. Her dad was a greyline and her mom was a royal blue."

"Kodak is a royal blue. My brother recused him from a shelter about a year ago."

"Awe how sweet. Princess was my neighbor's dogs' puppy. The only girl in the litter. She has two brothers. My brother and best friend own them so they are all still close."

"I have to meet my brother but would you like to have lunch?"

"Umm sure why not."

"Great just let me drop kodak off and I'll meet you somewhere."

"The diner has good 's just off first st."

"Sounds great. Meet me therein thirty minutes?"

"Okay. Princess, time to go!"

"Come on kodak!"

I picked up princess' leash and walk her home. As soon as we arin the door she goes straight for her water dish.

"Let me refill your water and then mommy has to go. I won't be long though."

I refill her water and drive to the diner. Forty five minutes and Alice still isn't here. Maybe she got lost or thinks I'm a psycho. At that moment Edward Cullen walks in and looks around then his eyes land on me.

"Hi, Bella."

"Edward."

"You weren't waiting for Alice, were you?"

"Yea, I was. How do you know Alice?"

"I'm her brother. She told me she was meeting some one and didn't want them to think she stood them up so I came to tell them otherwise."

"Is she okay?"

He gave me that panty soaking crooked smile. "She was arrested."

I bust out laughing. "I'm sorry but arrested for what? She dididn't seem like she could get in much trouble."

"It's a long story."

"Do you have time for lunch?"

"Umm yea, I do." He sat down next to me at the table.

"So go on. What happened?"

"Alice came by the set to drop my dog, Kodak off. I was in the middle of a scene so I asked her to drop him off with Tanya at her trailer. I can only assume she walked in on Tanya and her bodyguard screwing their brains out cause when I got there Tanya was wrapped in a sheet with Alice on top of her beating the shit out of her. Felix, Tanya's bodyguard called the police and Alice was arrested."

"Come on."

"Where are we going? "

"To talk to my dad."

"Is he a lawyer or something?"

"Or something. He's the chief of police." His jaw dropped when I told him. We didn't have time to waste. I ran out to my truck only to see Kodak sitting in the green porshe next to my pick up truck I didn't realize Edward had followed me until Kodak started barking. "Edward! You can't just leave him in the hot car."

"I didn't. I left him with Tanya."

What type of bitch would leave a dog in a hot car? I pull the door open and grab Kodak's leash. "Awe you poor baby. You can go hang out with princess while I help your daddy." I put Kodak in my truck and watch edward climb in theother side.

"Are you sure Kodak won't hurt your dog? He tends to play rough."

"So does princess. Don't let her name fool you."

"What kind of dog is she?"

"Greyline mixed with royal blue. She's just a big baby."

"So is kodak. Tanya never liked him."

We rode in silence the rest of the way. I didn't want to mention Tanya after what happened today. I pull up to my apartment and get out with kodak. I walk him upstairs and unlock the door. I heard Edward come up behind me.

"Nice place."

"Thank you." I let kodak off his leash and go to get princess from my bedroom. As soon as I open the door princess bolts out to greet Edward and kodak. "Princess, get down! Edward, this is princess. Princess, this is Edward."

He knelt down and started scratching her head. "Hey, princess. Aren't you a cutie just like your mommy."

OH MY GOD! I think Edward Cullen is trying to flirt with me!

AN SORRY THESE LAST TWO CHAPTERS TOOK SO LONG. I WORK FULL TIME ANS TAKE CARE OF MY FAMILY WHEN I'M OFF. I ALSO DON'T HAVE A COMPUTER. I TYPE ALL MY FANFICS ON MY CELL PHONE. I HOPE YOY ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. I PROMISE IT'S JUST GETTING GOOD.


	5. Chapter 5

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO S. MEYERS I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.

**AN SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I'M GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN.**

EPOV

She was beautiful. She wasn't overdone on clothes or make up. She was just simple. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she was wearing pale blue scrub pants and a scrub top with hearts and paw prints all over it. I almost didn't hear her when she directed me to an exam room. I couldn't help stare at her perfect butt when she lead me to the room. I sit on the table and remove my gauze so she could work on me. She's very gentle as she cleans my wound. She's so close I can smell her perfume. It smells woodsy but clean. She won't look at me so I assume she's still mad at us about taking over her town.

"I'm sorry we invade your small town."

"Excuse me?"

"Tanya said you were upset earlier about us filming here."

She looked at me with the most amazing chocolate eyes. "You were misinformed. I was mad because she spilled coffee on me and refused to apologize. I actually love that you're filming here."

I knew Tanya was lying about Bella. I was getting so sick of Tanya's lies. I just wanted the girl I fell in love with on our first movie. Now I think she was jealous of how my career had taken off and hers had died down. I wanted that simple and humble girl back. I wanted some one like Bella. Bella was so close and smelled so good. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her. "I'm sorry. I know its not the ame."

"It's okay. I was more upset I missed seeing the filming."

I smiled. "How about tomorrow I show you around the set?"

"I have to work."

"On your lunch break?"

"I'm pretty sure your girlfriend wouldn't like that."

"Don't worry about Tanya. I'll handle her. Please let me make it up to you."

"My break is at one."

"I'll send Felix to get you."

The doctor came in the room followed by Garrett and Felix. "Felix, Garrett, this is Bella. I would like to show her around set tomorrow, if that's okay, Garrett?"

Garrett just nodded. The doctor directed me to lie down while he injected my forehead with something. It burned and stung as it numb my head.

"Ow!" I instintively grabbed for a hand and squeezed. That's when I felt the charge from the hand and realized it was Bella's.

"Edward, Felix and I are going to step out until your done."

"Okay, I'll be fine."

They left me alone with the doctor and the angel letting me hold her hand like I was a scared child. I focused on Bella's hand while the doctor finished stitching me up.

"All down, Mr. Cullen. I'm going to go write you a prescription for the headache I'm sure you'll get."

"Thanks, doc."

He left us alone in the room together. I couldn't bring myself to let go of her petite hand. It fit perfect in mine. Why couldn't I have this forever? Oh right my girlfriend.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Sorry I squeezed your hand." I finally found the will to let her hand go and sit up.

"It's okay. I'm glad I could help."

I couldn't resist leaning forward to be closer to her lips. "Bella, I'm..." I lick my lips and feel my pants get tighter. I'm about to kiss her when my phone interupts us. I check the caller ID and see it's Tanya so I answer it hoping to get my own answers. "Yes?"

"I heard what happened! No one will tell me what hospital you're at! Are you okay?"

"I'm not at the hospital. I'm at the clinic down the street. I'm fine, Tanya. The nurse you spilled coffee on is actually helping me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I was sick of this. I knew she was lying and I was tired of pretending to believe her lies so i threw her own words back at her."Tanya, I'm not in the mood for this. I'm going to my hotel room." I hung up on her. I've never hung up on her ever. It felt kinda good. "I'm sorry about that."

She smiles at me. "It's really okay. Let me go get your prescription so you can go back to your room." With that she left the room. I started thinking maybe there could be something with this incredible woman. Maybe tomorrow I could ask her to dinner or a movie. What if things progressed could we really do a long distance relationship? I'd have no problem visiting every chance I got.

She came walking back in the room and the air had changed. Something was wrong. "Here you go. There is a pharmacy two doors down. Have a good day, Mr. Cullen."

"You can call me Edward. I'll see you tomorrow around one."

I'm sorry I forgot I have a lunch date with my sisters tomorrow."

"Bring them with you."

I'm not sure."

I pull out my phone and hand it to her. "Put your number in my phone and I'll call you later when you decide."

She takes it and puts her number it. That has to be a good sign. She hands it back and I give her a smile.

I'll call you later. Bye."

"Bye"


	6. Chapter 6

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO S. MEYERS I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.

**AN I HOPE YOUR ENJOYING SO FAR. REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE SOON SO LEAVE ME ONE. FOR ANYONE FOLLOW "OVER THE NEW MOON" I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED. I'M BLOCKED AT THE PHONE CALL. ANY IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME. WITHOUT FARTHER ADIEU HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

EPOV

I called her as soon as I was out the door. I knew she wouldn't answer but at least she now had my number too. I went back to my hotel room and relaxed thinking about seeing Bella again. It wasnt long before Tanya showed up mad about me hanging up on her. I couldn't deal with her drama.

"Edward, I tired of you treating me like this! I'm your girlfriend!"

"Than act like it! The lies need to stop!"

"You believe some girl you just meet over me! I can't believe you!"

"I can't believe you! Youre not the girl I fell in love with anymore."

"People change! I grew up unlike you!"

"Screwing eighteen year olds does not make you a grown up! I would never cheat you! No matter how tempted I've been!"

"Oh you're so tempted? Go have sex with them then cause you aren't having it with me!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And that's when she stormed out. About an hour later Bella returned my call and I thought my night would pick up. Instead it got worse.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Seth?"

Oh man I forgot to ask if she had a boyfriend. This Seth was probably her boyfriend or husband or something. "No, it's Edward Cullen. Who's Seth?"

"Oh I'm sorry. My little brother. He's traveling across America before school starts and I thought he was the one calling me."

"Sorry to disappoint you. I hope I'm keeping you from spending time with your boyfriend."

"No but my puppy might be mad she's not getting attention."

"I'd love to meet her."

"She's very hyper and loves meeting new people."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Look I have no problem being friends but we can only be friends. I don't need problems with your girlfriend."

She really thought I would use her for sex. I really thought we could have had something. I considered leaving Tanya so I could be with her. "Bella, all I'm trying to do is be your friend. I guess I made a thinking you were different."

"I didn't mean to imply anything."

"Just forget it."

"Do you still wanna see me tomorrow?"

"I don't think so. It might give Tanya the wrong impression."

"Okay. I'm sorry to bother you. Bye."

She hung up on me. I felt bad about what I said. She wasn't anything like every one else. She was amazing. She thought about others and not just herself. She seem to have a good heart and she was obviously caring. It was nights like this that I missed Kodak. He always made me feel better. Kodak was a royal blue pit bull. He was an amazing friend during times like this. I rescued him from a shelter about a year ago. Tanya wanted a baby and I didn't think we were ready to have a baby so I got Kodak. Tanya pretended to love him but I could tell she hated him. Kodak didn't like her either. When the pictures of Tanya and Riley came out it was Kodak who would lay there and listen to me vent. I loved Tanya but she was an habitual cheater. I knew this when we started dating and she swore she would never do it again. At the time I believed her but now it was harder to believe every day.

My family just wanted me to be happy like my baby sister. Alice was a little fireball of energy who had snagged the heart of one of my best friends, Jasper. Jasper was a photographer. Not like a paparazzi but an actual photographer for a magazine. My big brother still hadn't found Ms. right but he certainly was enjoying Ms right now. Emmett was my publicist. I really needed him after the cheating scandal. Garrett and Emmett were best friends since high school and that is how I got Tanya this job. After the scandal no one wanted to touch her career. Every one was knocking my door to get me in their movie. Tanya got extremely jealous over the fact that her scandal had cause me to become the hot commodade.

The week dragged on so I decided to ask Alice if she would mind bringing Kodak up to see me. Even if it was just for a weekend it would be worth it. she agreed to bring himup on Saturday. At work on Saturday I was more relaxed knowing I would have Kodak with me by tonight. I was half way through my first scene when I saw Alice talking to Demetri with Kodak by her feet.

"Garrett, can I get a two minute break?"

"Sure. Two minute break everyone."

I practically ran to Alice and Kodak. "Hey, buddy. I've missed you. Thanks so much for this Alice."

"Your welcome. Where should I put him? I'm having lunch with this woman I met at the park."

"Alice, I'm in the middle of a scene. I guess you could take him to Tanya's trailer and see if she'll watch him."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Something like that."

"When are you going to dump her skanky ass? I know this great girl in L.A."

"Alice, I can find my own dates if I every break up with Tanya."

"Fine. Tell daddy bye so we can go find your bitch. I mean mommy."

She went to find Tanya and I went back to filming. We were half way through again when yelling and screaming interupted. We all went to see what was going on and found Alice on top of sheet covered Tanya. Felix was in the doorway of Tanya's trailer with his jeans unbuttoned and barely zipped.

"You skanky ass whore! I can't believe you would do this to my brother again!"

Alice just kept hitting her. I was too busy trying to get Alice off Tanya to realize Felix was calling the cops. When the cops arrived they pulled Alice off Tanya and handcuffed her. As soon as Tanya saw me she ran to me and threw her arms around.

"Edward, she just went crazy. She just attacked when I was taking a nap. She just kept calling me a skanky whore."

"That's cause you are. I'm done, Tanya. We're over. I'm done pretending to believe your lies when there is so much proof."

"Edward, baby, you know I've never cheat again."

"Tanya, you're wearing a sheet and Felix is wearing just his jeans. You reek of sex. Watch Kodak while I try to straighten this out."

I walk over to the officer and he told me where they were taking Alice. I told Alice I'd go to the diner and explain to her friend why she wasn't there. Garrett told me take the rest of the day off to take care of everything. I took my green porshe, which Tanya would never touch again, and drove to the diner. When I walked in I looked for some one waiting alone and then I saw her.

"Hi, Bella. "

"Edward."

"You weren't waiting for Alice were you?"

"Yea I do you know Alice?"

"I'm her brother. She told me she was meeting some one and didn't want them to think she stood them up so I came to tell them otherwise."

"Is she okay?"

I smiled thinking of my pint size sister being arrested. "She was arrested."

She busted out laughing. My thoughts exactly. "I'm sorry but arrested for what? She didn't seem like she could get into much trouble."

"It's a long story."

"Do you have time for lunch?"

I wanted to have lunch with her so bad. Maybe we could have something after all. "Umm yea I do." I sit down next to her and she just stares at me.

"So go on. What happened?"

"Alice came by the set to drop off my dog, Kodak. I was in the middle of filming a scene so I asked her to drop him off with Tanya at her trailer. I can only assume she walked in on Tanya and her bodyguard in t he middle of screwing tjeir brains out cause when I got there Tanya was wrapped in a sheet with Alice on top of her beating the shit out of her. Felix, Tanya's bodyguard called the cops and Alice was arrested."

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To talk to my dad."

"Is he a lawyer or something? "

"Or something. He's the chief of police. "

Whoa. Did she just say chief of police? I'm in trouble. He would never let me date his daughter. He probably thinksII'm some hollywood playboy. Bella just gets up and leaves so I follow her. I stopped in my tracks when I saw and hear Kodak in the backseat of my car.

"Edward! You can't just leave him in the car."

"I didn't. I left him with Tanya. "

That bitch left my dog in a hot car without an windows rolled down.

Bella opens the door and grabs Kodak's leash.

"Awe you poor baby. You can go visit Princess while I help your daddy."

I love this woman already. She cares about my dog even after I was an asshole to her. She puts Kodak in her pick up truck and climbs in the driver side. I get in the truck next to Kodak.

"Are you sure Kodak won't hurt dog? He tends to play rough."

"So does Princess. Dont let her name fool you."

"What kind of dog is she?"

"Grayline mixed with royal. She's just a big baby."

"So is Kodak. Tanya never liked him."

We rode in silence to what I can only assume was her apartment. We pull up to a small apartment building. Bella took Kodak and walked upstairs to her apartment. I follwed her up the stairs where she opened the door to a small apartment. It wasnt very girly but you could tell a female lived there.

"Nice place."

"Thanks."

She takes Kodak off his leash and opens a door to her room and out runs a cute white puppy.

"Princes, get down! Edward, this is my Princess. Princess, this is Edward."

I knelt down and scratched her head. "Hey, Princess. Aren't you a beauty like your mommy."

When she blushed I had hope she had forgivin me enough to give me a chance.

**AN IF THERE ARE ANY TYPOS I'M SO SORRY. THIS CHAPTER WENT THROUGH HELL TO GET PUBLISHED. I HAD IT ALL WRITTEN OUT YESTERDAY AND THEN I HIT THE WRONG BUTTON ON MY COMPUTER AND DELETED MY PROGRESS. LEAVE ME A REVIEW. HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**TWITTER TEAMALICE84**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I've had major writer's block but I'm starting to get some ideas and write again so I hope you willall be paitent with me and give me a chance to get these stories done then ill start on some new exciting story that I know you'll love. Sorry again. I promise to post something by september and get a post routine down. Thank. teamalice84


End file.
